


Human Definitions

by TheCityLightShow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not S9 compliant, Set after S8, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is brought to Dean's attention, so he decides to text Cas about it - and Cas' answer is a very... human, definition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Definitions

 

From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 17:56  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _Sam… Sam said you told him you loved me._

 From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 17:57  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _Oh?  
  
_ From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 17:57  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _Do you?_

 From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 17:59  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _< 3_  
  
From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:00  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _That’s not an answer, Cas._

 From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:01  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _It is, Dean! That’s a heart, right?  
  
_ From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:01  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _Yeah…_

From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:06  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _That represents every aspect of love – family, friend, lover, husband, wife, brother, sister, mother, daughter, father, son – and it represents happiness and joy as well as heartbreak and sorrow. It represents cautiousness and fear and recklessness and bravery._

From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:07  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _I don’t get you._

From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:11  
To: Dean Winchester

               _It represents big things and little things, it represents new growth on trees and the last snowfall of the year. It is as much a present as it is a jail sentence – a true representation of life.  
  
_ From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:11  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _So?_

From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:16  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _It is the symbol of being alive and that’s what the idea makes me feel – what you make me feel. It reminds me that I AM still real, I am now just another ghost driving a meat-covered skeleton made of stardust, and while that’s no celestial being, it is remarkable. A heart says all that – it says “I’m alive, I’m human, and I’ll stand by you.”_  
  
From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:18  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _Wow, Cas._

From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:19  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _Dean?_  
  
From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:20  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _That was a heck of a speech._

From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:20  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _Thank you.  
  
_ From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:22  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _I can’t really top that._

From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:24  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _I love you too, Dean._  
  
From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:24  
To: Cas Winchester  
                 _I- I didn’t say that._

From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:26  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _Cas?_

From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:26  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _Cas, please._

From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:27  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _It’s what I meant though._

From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:31  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _Cas…_

From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:31  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _I do._

From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:34  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _Love you, that is._  
  
From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:34  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _I know.  
  
_ From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:38  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _… Son of a bitch…_

From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:40  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _Actually, I am a son of God, who is not a female dog._  
  
From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:42  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _… Just get your ass back to the bunker._

From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:43  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _I’m half an hour away, Dean._  
  
From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:44  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _Bring pie?_

 From: Cas Winchester                                                   Time: 18:45  
To: Dean Winchester  
               _Of course.  
  
_ From: Dean Winchester                                                 Time: 18:49  
To: Cas Winchester  
               _Thanks, Cas. :D_

 


End file.
